A Lost Sphere
by silken sandpaper
Summary: “Gippal, Ladies man of the year, Loves a girl? One girl?” ... “ I forgot we’d made a sphere of that…”


**A Lost Sphere**

_Summary: It's been a while since all the events and happenings of FFX-2. The Gull wings are still abound, searching for spheres, and they come across one they thought non-existent. Rikku/Gippal. One shot._

Disclaimer: Me own nuttin. You sue me, me get frowny.

* * *

"Another Sphere, Yunie?"

Rikku grinned, peeking over her cousin's shoulder, and earning a gentle shove from Tidus, who obviously wanted Yuna to himself.

Yuna gave a light giggle and fell back against Tidus' chest, facing away from him with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah. Well, Rikku, I'm going to be….busy…So would you mind checking it out alone this time?"

Rikku nodded, grabbing the small sphere out of her cousin's hand and trotting off, but not before giggling at the sight of Tidus whipping Yuna around, kissing her and then the two of them running off to the sleeping quarters like the happiest people in the world.

They probably were anyway.

Besides, It had been two years, They needed to…Uh, Catch up.

She examined the sphere in her hands and shrugged to herself, sprawling herself across the chair in front of the sphere player. Before looking at it once again, She inserted it and watched the screen, waiting for an image.

When she saw the figures of Nooj, Paine and Baralai laughing at the figure of a fallen blonde person, She realized it was a Crimson Squad Sphere.

'_Didn't we find all these?'_

Her heart jumped slightly as Gippal's face came into view, but she ignored it, turning the volume up.

* * *

**- Crimson Squad Sphere -**

**

* * *

**

"Alright…I'm going to sleep."

Paine muttered, exasperated of being surrounded by the three men. She didn't understand why she had to be the only woman in the Crimson Squad. Then again, the only one that bothered her was Gippal. Baralai was more reserved, and Nooj…Well, He was Nooj.

But Gippal, He was so annoying.

She ignored Gippal's taunts and slipped into the makeshift bed on the ground. Their airship had been left a while back and they were stuck camping until they could go back.

But of course, the guys had not forgotten supplies, which in their mind was liquor, before they left.

Baralai took a small swig of his sake, smiling woozily.

"So….Let's do something. How about, Truth or Dare?"

"Nooj snorted and then chuckled, and Gippal collapsed into laughter, before calling,

"Truth or Dare? Baralai, I think you're more of a chick than Paine is."

Baralai reddened, tossing a rock at the Al-Bhed, growling,

"Got any better ideas to pass the time?"

Gippal shrugged and then rubbed his head where the rock had hit.

"Fine then. You're violent. You go first, since it's your idea."

Nooj seemed to be amused, watching the scene. He didn't look like he was going to take part, though the other two would probably force him to.

Baralai grinned in satisfaction and tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Ok…Truth or Dare, Gippal?"

Gippal sighed and let the sake loosen from his hand,

"Normally, I'd be all for dare, But now I'm really really drunk, and I know you'll make me do something that needs sober-ness. So…Eh, Truth."

Baralai sat for a moment, and then shrugged, tapping his hand on his chin,

"What do you miss most about everything before the Crimson Squad?"

Nooj's amused face sullied, and Gippal let out a sigh. Baralai closed his eyes for a moment, before mumbling,

"Couldn't come up with anything else."

Gippal waved a dismissive hand and his eyes glazed over, reminiscent for a moment.

"Can it be a person?"

Baralai nodded, cautious,

"Uh…Yes…."

Gippal closed his eyes and leaned against a nearby boulder, his hands strewn across his lap before he let out a breath,

"Then a girl."

Nooj snorted, and Baralai rolled his eyes, coughing a little and speaking,

"Lemme guess, You didn't know her name, Met her at a bar and had the best night of your life girl?"

Gippal sneered at Baralai and shook his head, speaking in a defensive tone,

"I'm not a sleaze ball, Baralai. I know her name, I've known her since I was a little kid, and She's the love of my life.."

Nooj blinked and laughed, holding his stomach,

"Gippal, Ladies man of the year, Loves a girl? One girl?"

Baralai grinned, obviously agreeing with Nooj, but sobering his look at Gippal's heated glare. Gippal sneered at the group again, before closing his eyes and cradling his head in his hands.

"Oh Shut up, Nooj."

Baralai laughed and shoved Gippal slightly,

"If it's true then, We need a name. And anything else you can tell us about her."

Gippal sighed and leaned back against the boulder, this time resting his hands behind his head, with his eyes closed again. He seemed to be lost in a memory.

"Fine. Her name's Rikku. I used to be best friends with her older brother, and that's how I met her. I mostly teased her when we were little, and then by the time we were like 13, She had left. I met up with her again once when she was like 15 in the desert, near the Al-Bhed home, and that was for about two years, and we dated that entire time. I've seen her a couple of times since then, but always for a short time, and she's always with her father, who would literally slit my throat if I so much as looked at her. We broke up the day before she left again."

Baralai blinked and then slurred,

"So you've got a history together?"

Gippal snorted,

"No shit."

* * *

And then the sphere became fuzzy.

And all this time, As Rikku stared, wide-eyed, She never once noticed the blonde Al-Bhed standing behind her, a look of recognition on his face, marred by a black patch.

" I forgot we'd made a sphere of that…"

The blonde girl jumped up, squealing slightly at the unknown presence. She blinked away some tears threatening at her eyes and looked up questioningly,

"G-Gippal?"

He sighed, his hand on the chair that she was sitting on, and another hand ran through his spiked hair,

"….I don't know what to say…Where'd you get that?"

Rikku bit her lip, crouching low in the chair,

"Yuna and Tidus found it. They gave it to me to watch…"

He nodded, falling silent. Even though that sphere had been recorder years ago, He would still answer the question the same way. He still loved her the same way, and he was pretty sure nothing would change that.

"Listen Rikku…You don't have to say anything, I mean it's pretty obvious you got over me, and….uh…just…."

He trailed off, since when had he been so shitty with words? He had always been crafty with them, and had grown up a smooth-talker, and here he was stuttering and forgetting words like a fool. He faltered, sighing.

"Gippal…"

He waved a dismissive hand and sighed again,

"Don't, Rikku. I mean we went out years ago, it's done with…So I'm not gonna have you go feeling bad and saying something to comfort me okay? I'm fine. I mean it's to be expected. I left, You left, You got over me."

"Gippal….."

"Please…Just…I'm just a stupid lovesick guy who can't grow up, alright? So just leave it. You don't have to go all Rikku on me and try and say something that's supposed to make me feel better, okay?"

"GIPPAL!"

Gippal shrunk back a little bit. Even at her small height, When Rikku demanded something, it was intimidating. He raised his eyes, fearfully and mumbled,

"What?"

A grin broke out on her face and she stepped closer to him,

"Just shut up already will you? You're ruining the moment."

He blinked and opened his mouth,

"Wha-"

Rikku cut him off jumping the rest of the way towards him and crushing her lips against his, instantly answering his question.

He really was a moron when it came to Rikku.

He smiled anyway, wrapping one arm around her small waist and resting the other in the crook of her neck, kissing her back.

* * *

**-Fin-**


End file.
